gorillazfandomcom_es-20200213-history
DARE
DARE ("挑戦" en japonés) es el segundo sencillo de Gorillaz del álbum Demon Days, lanzado el 29 de Agosto de 2005, en Reino Unido logró en la lista ser el #1 lugar, en la radio se estreno en 20 de Junio de 2005, en esta canción canta Noodle. thumb|left|Portada alternativa Descripción del video musical Inicia todo desde los Kong Studios hasta el cuarto de Noodle donde prende la cabeza de Shaun y empieza a cantar junto con Noodle, hasta que se descubre que es un sueño de Murdoc. Letra It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up It's DARE It's DARE You've got to press it on you You just think it, that's what you do baby Hold it down there Jump with them all, and move it Jump back and forth And feel like you were there yourself Work it out Never did no harm Never did no harm It's DARE It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up It's coming up, It's coming up It's DARE You've got to press it on you You just think it that's what you do baby Hold it down there Jump with them all, and move it Jump back and forth And feel like you were there yourself Work it out Never did no harm Never did no harm It's DARE It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up It's coming up, It's coming up It's DARE Never did no harm Never did no harm It's DARE It's coming up, It's coming up, It's coming up It's coming up, It's coming up It's DARE You've got to press it on you You just think it, that's what you do baby Hold it down there Jump with them all and move it Jump back and forth And feel like you were there yourself Work it out You've got to press it on you You just keep think it, that's what you do baby Hold it down there Jump with them all, and move it Jump back and forth And feel like you were there yourself Work it out Curiosidades * La canción fue llamada "DARE" debido a la incapacidad de Shaun Ryder para decir "there" por su acento. La canción originalmente iba a ser llamada "It's There", pero la palabra resultante acabó sonando como "DARE" y el título se quedó así. * Esta canción no sólo fue el primer sencillo en ser número 1 de Gorillaz, también fue el de Shaun Ryder. * La canción contiene un sample de la canción "Revolution 909" de Daft Punk, en el video musical comienza en el minuto 4:07, mientras en la versión album/single comienza en el minuto 3:47. * La pista instrumental de este tema también fue usada en la canción "People". Galería Archivo:Gorillaz - DARE (Official Video) Lista de reproduccion ;CD1 #"Dare" - 4:04 #"Clint Eastwood" (Live) - 5:16 ;CD2 #"Dare" - 4:04 #"Highway (Under Construction)" - 4:20 #"Dare" (Soulwax Remix) - 5:42 ;DVD #"Dare" (Video)- 4:48 #"Samba At 13" - 6:23 #"People" - 3:28 #"DARE" (Animatic) - 2:00 ;Australia #"Dare" - 4:04 #"Feel Good Inc." - 3:41 #"Highway (Under Construction)" - 4:20 #"Dare" (Soulwax Remix) - 5:42 #"Dare" (Video) - 4:48 ;Japon #"Dare" - 4:04 #"Highway (Under Construction)" - 4:20 #"Dare" (Soulwax Remix) - 5:42 #"Clint Eastwood" (Live) - 5:16 #"Dare" (Video)- 4:48 ;Itunes EP #"Dare" - 4:04 #"Clint Eastwood" (Live) - 5:16 #"Dare" (Live In Harlem) - 4:28 #"People" - 3:28 #"Dare" (Animatic) - 2:00 Posiciones en el chat Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Demon Days Categoría:Fase 2